Almost everyone at one time or another has experienced the inconvenience of requiring a writing instrument for a particular task and finding that a writing instrument is not at hand. Such inconvenience is particularly telling for people whose jobs require them to write, mark or scribe frequently, but who also are required to have the free use of their hands at other times for non-writing tasks.
One way to ensure that a writing implement is readily at hand is to store the writing implement on the user's person, as for example, storing the writing implement in a pocket of the user's clothing or tucking the writing implement behind an ear. Many workers, however, may not have clothing suitable for keeping a writing instrument readily handy. For example, construction or industrial workers frequently wear T-shirts without pockets and secretaries and other female clerical personnel often wear dresses without pockets of any sort.
And, some writing instruments have a configuration or bulk which makes it awkward to tuck the writing implement behind one's ear. In a similar vein, the wearing of glasses would preclude tucking the writing implement behind one's ear.
Another possible way to ensure that a writing implement is readily at hand is to position the writing implement at the work station. We have all experienced Murphy's Law, however, and it always seems that a writing implement once laid down is soon mislaid. In addition, a worker may be required to move around such that a previously positioned writing implement may not always be handy.